Me Gustas
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Lo único que quería, es que estuviésemos…Juntos por siempre. [OS KaraIchi/IchiKara]
**Género:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pareja:** **K** ara **I** chi/ **I** chi **K** ara

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- "recuerdos"_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de Ichimatsu.

 _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_ _O_ _ **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 _ **Me Gustas**_

Miren a ese idiota siendo rechazado una vez más. ¿Cómo puede humillarse de esa manera? Era incomprensible para mí. Aunque también lo era el hecho de que estuviese aquí escondido, apreciando como el estúpido de Cacamatsu le coqueteaba a cada mujer que se le cruzase.

¿Por qué seguía viniendo a este lugar, como cada día desde hace más de una semana?

¿Sería tal vez porque me gustaba ver sufrir a ese narcisista? ¿Tanto me gustaba apreciar su cara de decepción, cuando una chica lo mandaba al carajo?

No. Me daba rabia. Me enfurecía apreciar en lo que se había convertido. Por eso siempre le golpeaba cuando me decía algo, aun cuando de por si era para brindarme su apoyo.

Lo odiaba…

Aun así, a pesar de esa emoción, cerrando mis ojos aún podía visualizar el pasado, esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Era divertido.

" _¿Para dónde vas Karamatsu-niisan? ─ Estaba emocionado, contento porque estaba junto a quien más admiraba. Quería estar a su lado siempre, disfrutar cada momento mientras hacíamos alguna travesura._

 _Pensaba jugarle alguna broma a Chibita. ¿Quieres venir hermano? ─ Estaba demás decir mi entusiasmo mientras asentía._

 _Sí. Era divertido estar junto a esta persona, con quien más pasaba tiempo de mis hermanos. Y esperaba que siempre estuviésemos de esta manera._

 _Juntos por siempre._

 _Claro que sí. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer esta vez, niisan? ─ Te consulte con una sonrisa mientras íbamos camino hacía el puesto de Oden del susodicho._

 _Ya se nos ocurrirá algo cuando llegue el momento, Ichimatsu-niisan ─ Me respondiste con la misma mueca llena de diversión"_

Sí. Esos eran buenos momentos. Cuando éramos pequeños, cuando creía en verdad que eras genial.

Mis ojos cansados volvían a posarse en tu figura. Una vez más eras ignorado por otra mujer que iba transitando por este sitio. Pero a pesar de que seguías fallando en tu propósito de conquistarlas, no desistías en tu meta, y con el mismo ánimo se acercabas a otra fémina con esas clásicas frases cursis.

¿Cómo podías ser tan perseverante?

Eras un estúpido, el mayor de los tontos, y yo también lo era por verte, por perder mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido.

Era hora de marcharme. Me había cansado de apreciar tu miseria. Ya no tenía diversión alguna.

 **…**

¿No había dicho que tenía tendencias masoquistas? Pues si no es así, ahora se los digo, ya que nuevamente había vuelto al mismo sitio, apreciando el mismo espectáculo de siempre.

Al menos podía decir que me alegraba de cierta forma por esos resultados, de ver una vez más el rechazo de esas mujeres hacia esa persona. No sabría describir esto realmente, darle un nombre o apellido, pero estaba sonriendo. Podía percibir como en mi rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa.

¿Qué tan basura era, que me sentía bien al ver a mi hermano sufrir? Porque era eso, ¿verdad?

Fui sacado de mis pensares al notar algo diferente, al ver como una de esas chicas se detenía, poniéndole realmente atención a ese idiota. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había entrado a una extraña dimensión o qué?

No. Eso no debía ocurrir. No se suponía que debiera querer salir con ese ególatra. No debía estar tan cerca, ni tomarlo del brazo como si se conociesen de toda la vida, sonriéndose como estúpidos mientras caminaban rumbo a algún lugar.

No aceptaba eso, no me agradaba. Ya no causaba gracia alguna.

¿Por qué ese idiota debía mostrarse tan nervioso, tan feliz porque una tipa por fin le hacía caso?

Mis puños se empuñaron inconscientemente mientras maldecía a ese maldito de Cacamatsu, porque prefería estar en ese plan, y no…

¿Conmigo como en los viejos tiempos?

Tsk. ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? ─ Irritado por mi propio sentir, me giro en dirección contraria a ellos. No iba a ver más ese molesto espectáculo, me parecía de lo más patético. Pero si era eso lo que sentía, ¿Por qué no podía comenzar mi andar? ¿Por qué dudaba en irme, en no seguirles? ─ ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que haga Mierdamatsu?

¿Qué era esta emoción que se instalaba en mí al verlos tan cerca? ¿Por qué deseaba golpearle hasta la inconciencia?

…¿Por qué no podía ser como antes?

Sin darme cuenta había empuñado mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con fuerza, tanta que podía percibir el calor en ellas. Estaba molesto, furioso conmigo mismo. Porque en el fondo sabía la verdad, porque por mucho que dijese que le odiaba, que no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Todo era una gran mentira.

Tsk. ─ Irritado me lanzo un golpe a un costado de mi cabeza, provocando que varios se me quedasen mirando extrañados, con miedo por mi actuar. Pero no me importaba, ninguno de ellos me interesaba. ¿Por qué no se metían en sus propios asuntos? ¿Por qué se paraban a mirar a una basura como yo?

No valía la pena. Tan diferente a ese sujeto.

Debía olvidarme de lo que acababa de ver, de la maldita realidad en la que estaba envuelto.

 **…**

Sin darme cuenta termine en el lugar del sujeto que tanto molestamos cuando éramos pequeños. Suspire por lo bajo ante la ironía de la vida. Hace demasiado tiempo que todo era tan diferente.

Ichimatsu, ¿qué haces aquí, idiota? ─ Me pregunto Chibita mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ignore por completo su interrogante. Realmente no estaba con ánimos de hablar. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en ese sitio. ─ ¿Ocurrió algo con tus hermanos? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Al escucharle aquello, sin darme cuenta mi cansada mirada se posó en la suya, luego de sentarme en su puesto de comida. ¿Podría contarle lo que estaba expresando? ¿En verdad le interesaría escuchar a esta escoria sin futuro?

No podía. Aunque quisiera sacar el hablar, nada brotaba de mis labios. ¿Qué podía decir, cuando ni yo mismo me comprendía? ¿Por qué debería interesarme que Cacamatsu saliese con una mujer?

Tras pasar nuevamente de su pregunta, me recargue en el mostrador donde uno solía comer. Quería desaparecer, no recordar más el momento en que ese estúpido se alejaba de mi vista junto a esa chica. De solo visualizarlo en mi mente, un extraño sentimiento de vacío se acrecentaba en mi pecho. No quería sentirlo más, no me gustaba.

Sabes. El otro día hablábamos con Karamatsu del pasado, de las _visitas_ que solían hacerme ustedes dos. ─ Sin percatarme, con solo oír su nombre volví a posar mi atención en Chibita, quien animado contaba su plática con ese doloroso sujeto, riéndose de solo conmemorar nuestras travesuras. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, aceptarlo ante nadie, pero en verdad extrañaba esos tiempos ─ Ese idiota de Karamatsu me decía que extrañaba esos tiempos contigo, cuando se llevaban tan bien. ─ La sorpresa se instalaba en mis facciones al escucharle aquello. No podía creer que él también se sintiera como yo. ─ Ustedes eran inseparables ¡Que eran molestos, maldición!

Estaba riendo de sus propios vocablos, y yo no podía sentirme más miserable. Estaba siendo asaltado nuevamente por la imagen de mi hermano con esa rubia. No podía evitar pensar que debí seguirles, intervenir de alguna manera para que no fuera, para que esa tipa lo mandara al diablo, para que ese estúpido se quedara conmigo aun cuando probablemente me irrite con sus estúpidas frases cursis.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Qué estaba expresando realmente?

No lograba comprenderme.

¡Karamatsu! ¿También vienes al mejor puesto de oden del universo? ─ No podía ser. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?. No quería voltear a verle. Estaba nervioso, podía percibir un calor en mi rostro que lograba exasperarme. ¿Qué mierda era esto? ¿Por qué ahora comenzaba a sentir esto? ¡¿Qué diablos era en primer lugar?!

¿Sería acaso por la conversación con Chibita?

Fue en eso que la voz del dueño de este puesto volvía a sacarme de mis pensares, escuchando la pregunta del día, aquella que yo también deseaba saber. Porque estaba ahí, ¿Por qué tenía un aire de tristeza?

Chibita. Dame sake. ─ Al notarle sentarse a un lado mío, mi mirada se dirigió a su figura, a su rostro, apreciando aquello que había escuchado. ─…No seas tacaño. No, no tengo dinero.

Le respondía al enojado calvo, quien se quejaba nuestra cuenta sin pagar, maldiciéndonos porque siempre era lo mismo.

Esa mujer te dejo sin ninguno. Que patético eres Cacamatsu. ─ Fue ante su pregunta que si lo había visto, que caí en cuenta de mi interrogante. Me había delatado sin darme cuenta, y todo por estos extraños sentimientos. No debería porque importarme lo que pase con su persona, pero al parecer mi mente tenía una idea diferente, y no podía sentirme más imbécil. ─ Tsk. Solo iba pasando por ahí.

…Ya veo. ─ Me respondió tras coger el vaso de alcohol que le habían servido, apreciando así su mirada completamente perdida. ─…no te culpo por odiarme Ichimatsu, no cuando ves lo peor de mí.

Sorprendido ante su respuesta, voltee hacía el lado contrario. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa incomodidad en mi interior, molestando. ¿Por qué? ¿No que me gustaba verle de esa manera? ¿No debería estar feliz al notar su tristeza?

¿Acompañaras a tu estúpido hermano mayor, a beber hasta perder la conciencia? ─ Me consulto con una sonrisa en sus facciones, la cual a leguas se notaba falsa.

Estaba bien. Que se sintiese de esa forma estaba bien. Él se lo había buscado. ¿Acaso en verdad pensaba que esa mujer se interesaría en el?. Merecía estar hundido en su miseria por preferir ese estilo de vida tan lamentable, por preferirlas a ellas antes que todo…

…antes que a mí.

Nuevamente me sorprendí por mis pensamientos, por estas extrañas emociones, tanto que solo pude asentir mientras volvía a posar mi vista hacía otro lugar. Cualquier parte era mejor que verle, más cuando nuevamente volvía a sentir ese calor en mis pómulos.

¿Por qué provocaba estas extrañas emociones en mí? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Cacamatsu?

Sin decir vocablo alguno, le observe hasta caer rendido por el alcohol ingerido, mordiéndome los deseos por reclamarle por su estupidez, por no aprender de sus tonterías.

¿Cuál era el afán de ser rechazado constantemente?

 **…**

Maldición. ¿Por qué tengo que estar cargando con este bulto? ¿Por qué tenía que emborracharse, al punto de no poder caminar por si solo?

Quédate quieto idiota. ¿No ves que pesas? ─ Le dije a quien no dejaba moverse a mi espalda. Jamás se me paso por la mente que terminaría cargándolo a casa, no al menos antes de la tercera botella. Maldita mi mala suerte.

Aunque en el fondo me alegraban estos acontecimientos, los cuales traían consigo algo de nostalgia.

You know. Estar de esta forma, me trae recuerdos… ─ Le escuche decir de la nada, con esa voz perdida en los recuerdos, entre los tragos antes ingeridos. Sus vocablos habían logrado que detuviese mi andar, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello. Estaba sonriendo, no necesitaba verle para comprobarlo. Él también había recordado, aquella escena del pasado. ─…Aunque ahora se invirtieron los papeles, puedo ver a que te referías. ─ Mis pómulos se encendieron ante lo oído. No podía creer que recordase esas vergonzosas palabras que una vez solté. Quería morirme de la vergüenza. ─…Tu espalda también es muy cálida, my little brother…

" _La espalda de niisan es muy cálida. Cuando sea grande, quiero ser igual a Karamatsu-niisan…"_

¿Qué era este palpitar en mi corazón? Era molesto este sentir, el no poder controlar ese calor que se expandía a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Estaba que lanzaba a este idiota al suelo para que se callase, para que dejase de hablar estupideces.

¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas, así como si nada?

Pero cuando pensaba decirle que se callase, que no recordaba nada de lo que estaba hablando, ya que ni loco aceptaría lo contrario, nuevamente sus palabras me impidieron hablar, causando que nuevamente el pesar se posase en mí.

…Ya no quieres ser como tu hermano, ¿verdad Ichimatsu?. ─ Sin darme cuenta trague saliva sin saber que responder. Y es que en verdad ya no sabía que sentía, todo era tan confuso. No sabía exactamente que quería, como lo veía en estos momentos. ─…Sabes. A veces extraño esos tiempos a tu lado. Lo pasábamos bien, ¿no crees?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, que en su interior también estuviesen esas memorias, que las anhelase como yo. ¿Por qué de pronto hasta respirar era dificultoso? ¿Acaso comenzaba a tener sueño, ya que mi vista comenzaba a nublarse?

¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas? ¿Por qué ahora, que justamente no sabía cómo calificar estas emociones? Ya no podía simplemente tirarlo al piso, dejarlo votado como tantas veces.

Ya no podía, nada era como antes.

No digas estupideces Mierdamatsu. ─ Ser sincero no era lo mío. No lograba sacar de mí que también lo creía así, que extrañaba de igual manera esos tiempos. Maldición, no podía. Si fuera así de sincero como este idiota, incluso tendría amigos. Pero no, solo era yo, esta basura que no podía soltar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ─…No recuerdo nada de lo que dices, idiota.

Sin decir algo más, volví a retomar el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar. En completo silencio por las calles desoladas, el cual solo era roto por mis pasos, por el suave respirar de esta persona que llevaba a cuestas.

...Algún día volveré a ser cool ante tus ojos brother, ya lo veras. ─ Le escuche soltar de pronto una vez más, antes de caer en un suave bostezo dormido, suavizando un poco el agarre en mis hombros, logrando inquietarme de nueva cuenta por sus vocablos. Era un ingenuo, un verdadero idiota.

Quizás ahora que estaba perdido en los brazos de Morfeo, tal vez era el momento de sincerarme, de poder hablar sin tapujos e inhibiciones. Podría decir las palabras que no me atrevía a soltar directamente.

Así era yo. No era más que un cobarde. Una basura que no merecía llamarte hermano, que no quería hacerlo, no cuando guardo estos sentimientos en mi interior.

Sí. Ya me atrevía a aceptarlo, a verlos, a llamarlos por su nombre. Solo ahora que no estabas escuchando, que estabas durmiendo podre decírtelos. Porque tenía miedo, porque siempre he estado aterrado de que me vean peor de la basura que soy. Era enfermo sentir esto, querer tenerte solo para mí.

…Ya no quiero ser como tú, porque en verdad…ahora te quiero a ti. ─ Dije por bajo, mientras afiance el agarre entre sus piernas. Podía sentir el palpitar intenso de mi corazón, pero aunque estuviesen esos nervios, también lograba expresar un sentimiento de liviandad. ¿Es que guardaba esto hace mucho? ¿Por qué nunca podía ser sincero conmigo mismo? ─…Realmente no valgo nada, ¿no crees? Enamorarme de mi hermano, no puedo ser más enfermo.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Estaba lloviendo? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía humedad en mis mejillas? ¿Por qué mi vista volvía a cristalizarse? ¿Por qué no había nada de agua a nuestro alrededor?

Demonios. ¿Qué más patético me puedo volver…? ─ Murmure mientras trataba de contener este sufrir, esto que comenzaba a salir desde lo más profundo de mi ser. ─…Me gustas Karamatsu. Por favor, solo quédate conmigo…

La lluvia seguía corriendo en mí, como si hubiese estado estancada desde hace años. No podía detenerla, ya no. Habían sido muchos años ciego, no queriendo aceptarlo, encubriendo el amor con odio.

…No pienso irme a ningún lado, little brother… ─ Asustado y aún con este dolor brotando de mis cansados ojos, volteo levemente a mirar a quien tenía en mi espalda, notando como dormía plácidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Acaso hablaba dormido? No pude evitar sonreír por bajo, aliviado de cierta manera porque no escucho mi confesión, porque este secreto solo iba a ser mío. No podía permitir que lo supiese, no podría soportar su odio, su repulsión.

Lo único que quería, es que estuviésemos…

… Juntos por siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in?

 _ **Notas DarkAmy:** Mi primer OS para el fandom de Osomatsu-san. Aun no sé si le haga una secuela, o lo termine haciendo un fic. Todo dependerá del recibimiento que tenga la historia._

 _Muchos besitos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado_

 _ **D** ark **A** mychan_


End file.
